Friends Season 2 Episode 20
General Information Subtitles 1 00:00:07,375 --> 00:00:10,674 -What you guys doing? -Monica's making us watch Old Yeller. 2 00:00:12,847 --> 00:00:16,510 Why are you guys upset? It's Old Yeller. It's a happy movie. 3 00:00:17,551 --> 00:00:19,143 -What? -What are you talking about? 4 00:00:19,353 --> 00:00:21,651 Come on. Happy family gets a dog. 5 00:00:21,889 --> 00:00:23,447 Frontier fun! 6 00:00:25,359 --> 00:00:27,122 Pheebs, what about the end? 7 00:00:27,328 --> 00:00:30,525 When Yeller saves the family and everyone's happy? 8 00:00:30,731 --> 00:00:31,823 That's not the end. 9 00:00:32,033 --> 00:00:35,969 That's when my mother would shut off the TV and say, "The end." 10 00:00:37,571 --> 00:00:39,402 What about when he has rabies? 11 00:00:39,807 --> 00:00:42,002 He doesn't have rabies. He has babies. 12 00:00:44,078 --> 00:00:45,636 That's what my mom said. 13 00:00:46,981 --> 00:00:50,417 I don't think she'd want you to see what's about to happen. 14 00:00:51,352 --> 00:00:53,047 Why? What's about to happen? 15 00:00:53,254 --> 00:00:55,017 I've never seen this part. 16 00:00:55,389 --> 00:00:58,324 Hey, Travis, what you doing with that gun? 17 00:01:00,928 --> 00:01:01,986 Oh, no. 18 00:01:02,196 --> 00:01:04,494 No, no, Travis, put down the gun. 19 00:01:04,932 --> 00:01:07,423 No, no, he's your buddy. He's your Yeller. 20 00:01:07,735 --> 00:01:09,100 No! The end! The end! 21 00:01:12,706 --> 00:01:15,869 Okay, what kind of a sick doggy snuff film is this? 22 00:01:17,912 --> 00:01:20,005 The One Where Old Yeller Dies 23 00:02:04,692 --> 00:02:09,152 Have you guys eaten? Richard and l just finished, and we've got leftovers. 24 00:02:09,797 --> 00:02:11,458 Chicken and potatoes. 25 00:02:12,467 --> 00:02:14,367 What am I wearing? 26 00:02:15,370 --> 00:02:17,463 Actually, nothing but rubber gloves. 27 00:02:23,511 --> 00:02:27,003 One of these times, you'll really be naked and we won't come over. 28 00:02:28,003 --> 00:02:30,116 That teach me a lesson. 29 00:02:32,116 --> 00:02:33,879 I got a leg, three breasts and a wing. 30 00:02:34,385 --> 00:02:36,546 How do you find clothes that fit? 31 00:02:38,289 --> 00:02:40,348 Hey, Monica? We got a question. 32 00:02:40,624 --> 00:02:43,957 All right, yes, I see other women in the shower at the gym. 33 00:02:44,228 --> 00:02:45,627 And no, I don't look. 34 00:02:46,530 --> 00:02:47,827 No, not that one. 35 00:02:48,132 --> 00:02:50,965 We're figuring out who to bring to the Nicks game. 36 00:02:51,201 --> 00:02:55,729 Ross can't go, so it's between my friend Eric Prower, who has breath issues... 37 00:02:56,373 --> 00:02:59,171 ...and Dan, with the poking. "Did you see that play?" 38 00:02:59,877 --> 00:03:02,471 "You want more beer? Is that Spike Lee?" 39 00:03:05,716 --> 00:03:07,581 Why don't you ask Richard? 40 00:03:08,819 --> 00:03:12,050 Richard, if you had an extra ticket to the Nicks game... 41 00:03:14,725 --> 00:03:17,717 ...and you had to choose between a friend who smelled... 42 00:03:17,928 --> 00:03:21,694 ...and one who bruises you, who would you pick? 43 00:03:23,267 --> 00:03:25,098 Being a huge Nicks fan myself... 44 00:03:25,369 --> 00:03:29,328 ... I think you should take someone who's a huge Nicks fan. 45 00:03:31,442 --> 00:03:33,034 That's Eric. 46 00:03:34,278 --> 00:03:36,439 Glad to be of help. Matches. 47 00:03:37,915 --> 00:03:40,941 I meant, why don't you take Richard to the game? 48 00:03:41,885 --> 00:03:43,045 What? 49 00:03:44,521 --> 00:03:46,512 -I don't know. -Come on! 50 00:03:46,790 --> 00:03:51,090 He keeps his fingers to himself, and he's always minty fresh. 51 00:03:51,428 --> 00:03:54,955 Richard's really nice. We just don't know him really well. 52 00:03:55,199 --> 00:03:56,894 Plus, he's old 53 00:03:59,203 --> 00:04:01,603 er than some people. 54 00:04:02,139 --> 00:04:04,699 But younger than some buildings. 55 00:04:06,977 --> 00:04:09,309 So what, he's a little older. Big deal. 56 00:04:09,613 --> 00:04:11,080 He's important to me. 57 00:04:11,281 --> 00:04:14,250 If you ask him, he might take you in his Jag. 58 00:04:19,056 --> 00:04:20,216 How do we say yes... 59 00:04:20,457 --> 00:04:23,915 ...and make it seem like it's not just to ride in the cool car? 60 00:04:25,229 --> 00:04:27,254 Okay, this could be tough. 61 00:04:30,000 --> 00:04:33,561 We'll bring him, but only if he takes the Jaguar. 62 00:04:35,973 --> 00:04:37,941 You almost had it. 63 00:04:44,314 --> 00:04:46,441 No, no, you're fine. You're fine. 64 00:04:48,786 --> 00:04:50,447 Hi, honey. 65 00:04:50,654 --> 00:04:53,122 You are not gonna believe what happened! 66 00:04:53,323 --> 00:04:56,486 We were playing on the floor, and he grabs the table... 67 00:04:56,694 --> 00:04:58,685 ...and he pulls himself up! 68 00:05:00,197 --> 00:05:02,290 He pulled himself up! 69 00:05:02,499 --> 00:05:03,989 Standing man! 70 00:05:05,202 --> 00:05:08,933 I'm sorry you missed it, but I did tape it if you wanna see it. 71 00:05:09,807 --> 00:05:12,002 We know. He already did it last week. 72 00:05:12,309 --> 00:05:14,300 You can watch our tape if you want. 73 00:05:14,511 --> 00:05:18,948 See, I don't believe this. I missed the first time of everything. 74 00:05:19,183 --> 00:05:22,346 The first time he rolled over, the first time he crawled. 75 00:05:22,619 --> 00:05:24,883 What else? Has he spoken? Is he driving? 76 00:05:25,155 --> 00:05:27,680 Does he have a favorite liqueur? 77 00:05:27,891 --> 00:05:30,451 He is getting closer on the talking thing. 78 00:05:30,694 --> 00:05:33,959 He can't quite say "mama" yet, but once he said "Yemen." 79 00:05:34,198 --> 00:05:37,998 See, I don't know. I'm so sick of missing stuff. 80 00:05:38,302 --> 00:05:41,738 I want him for more than a day. I want him for a whole weekend. 81 00:05:42,005 --> 00:05:42,972 Listen. I feel 82 00:05:43,207 --> 00:05:44,674 That would be great. 83 00:05:47,544 --> 00:05:50,240 Really? I had a whole speech prepared. 84 00:05:50,514 --> 00:05:52,573 Oh, shoot, that would've been fun. 85 00:05:55,419 --> 00:05:57,011 Did you just see that? 86 00:05:57,221 --> 00:05:59,746 Did you see? He just waved! He just waved! 87 00:05:59,990 --> 00:06:02,288 He's never waved before! 88 00:06:02,493 --> 00:06:04,723 Yes, he has. Very good. 89 00:06:08,332 --> 00:06:09,890 What you got there? 90 00:06:10,167 --> 00:06:14,035 Love Story, Brian's Song and Terms of Endearment. 91 00:06:15,172 --> 00:06:19,700 All you need now is The Killing Fields and guacamole, and you got a party! 92 00:06:21,044 --> 00:06:24,036 I talked to my grandma about the Old Yeller incident... 93 00:06:24,281 --> 00:06:28,047 ...and she said my mom used to not show us the ends of sad movies... 94 00:06:28,352 --> 00:06:30,946 ...to shield us from the pain and sadness. 95 00:06:31,221 --> 00:06:33,746 You know, before she killed herself. 96 00:06:37,628 --> 00:06:39,858 Where's Richard? Did you ditch him? 97 00:06:40,397 --> 00:06:43,059 After we stole his lunch money and gave him a wedgie. 98 00:06:44,868 --> 00:06:47,029 What's the matter? He's parking the car. 99 00:06:47,638 --> 00:06:51,574 -Did you guys have fun? -Your boyfriend is so cool. 100 00:06:51,809 --> 00:06:55,905 He let us drive his Jaguar. Joey for 12 blocks. Me for 15. 101 00:06:57,748 --> 00:06:59,215 He must like you best. 102 00:06:59,917 --> 00:07:03,114 What about when he tipped the guy who showed us to our seats? 103 00:07:03,320 --> 00:07:05,311 You never even saw the money. 104 00:07:05,556 --> 00:07:08,889 Hey, Chandler, thanks for showing us to our seats. 105 00:07:09,293 --> 00:07:12,421 You're welcome. Hey, Joey, thanks for parking the car. 106 00:07:12,629 --> 00:07:14,324 No problem. 107 00:07:15,599 --> 00:07:17,794 -Hey, Chandler -I think they get it. 108 00:07:20,470 --> 00:07:21,630 There's the man! 109 00:07:23,774 --> 00:07:25,503 Hey, you're getting better. 110 00:07:26,276 --> 00:07:27,743 I'm gonna keep this. 111 00:07:29,980 --> 00:07:30,912 He kept my dollar. 112 00:07:37,321 --> 00:07:39,789 Your first weekend without Ben. What are you doing? 113 00:07:39,990 --> 00:07:41,855 We're going to colonial Williamsburg. 114 00:07:42,092 --> 00:07:46,620 A woman I went to college with is the first female blacksmith there. 115 00:07:46,830 --> 00:07:49,993 They're a little behind the times in colonial Williamsburg. 116 00:07:50,834 --> 00:07:53,769 Look, I better go before Mommy starts weeping. 117 00:07:54,538 --> 00:07:56,870 -We love you. -Bye, Mommy. 118 00:07:57,140 --> 00:07:58,937 Have a good time. 119 00:08:02,679 --> 00:08:03,543 Look. 120 00:08:10,687 --> 00:08:13,281 Joey, do you know we can see you from here? 121 00:08:14,858 --> 00:08:17,383 How come Richard looks cooler with one of these? 122 00:08:17,628 --> 00:08:20,529 You may wanna light it and lose the spatula. 123 00:08:22,799 --> 00:08:25,290 It's cute, you trying to be more like Richard. 124 00:08:25,502 --> 00:08:27,333 Not like him, per se. 125 00:08:27,537 --> 00:08:29,664 Just not unlike him. 126 00:08:40,217 --> 00:08:42,412 It's the artist formerly known as Chandler. 127 00:08:44,021 --> 00:08:46,683 I'm just trying something here, you know? 128 00:08:47,057 --> 00:08:48,752 Why didn't you grow a mustache? 129 00:08:49,059 --> 00:08:50,083 We flipped for it. 130 00:08:50,394 --> 00:08:52,919 I got the cigar,he got the mustache. 131 00:08:53,730 --> 00:08:56,255 If we both grew them, we'd look like dorks. 132 00:08:57,234 --> 00:08:59,828 You really sidestepped that land mine. 133 00:09:00,537 --> 00:09:03,097 I promised Richard we'd meet him downstairs. 134 00:09:03,340 --> 00:09:04,398 You're meeting Richard? 135 00:09:04,608 --> 00:09:06,235 -Ranger game. -Didn't he tell you? 136 00:09:06,576 --> 00:09:09,773 He said he was going out with the guys. I didn't know that was you. 137 00:09:10,080 --> 00:09:11,206 You hear that? 138 00:09:11,448 --> 00:09:13,211 We're the guys! 139 00:09:14,685 --> 00:09:17,176 With that mustache, he reminds me of Aunt Sylvia. 140 00:09:17,387 --> 00:09:18,615 Thank you! 141 00:09:27,698 --> 00:09:29,632 Hi. We're visiting. 142 00:09:30,367 --> 00:09:33,393 It's Ben and his dada. 143 00:09:36,239 --> 00:09:38,230 Can you say "dada"? 144 00:09:38,775 --> 00:09:41,903 I'm telling your mommies you said it, so you might as well. 145 00:09:42,112 --> 00:09:43,579 No luck, huh? 146 00:09:43,780 --> 00:09:46,146 A while ago, I got a "seh" out of him... 147 00:09:46,450 --> 00:09:51,285 ...which I thought might turn into "seh-condary caregiver," but.... 148 00:09:54,257 --> 00:09:58,023 Would you hold him for a sec? I gotta take this off. 149 00:09:58,228 --> 00:10:00,128 Sure. Okay. 150 00:10:05,902 --> 00:10:07,130 What are you doing? 151 00:10:07,337 --> 00:10:09,305 I'm holding Ben. 152 00:10:11,608 --> 00:10:13,166 He's a baby, not a bomb. 153 00:10:15,412 --> 00:10:17,175 Hold him like you'd hold a football. 154 00:10:17,848 --> 00:10:20,180 This is how I would hold a football. 155 00:10:20,417 --> 00:10:22,612 Here. Here. There we go. 156 00:10:22,853 --> 00:10:27,222 Sorry, I'm not very good with babies. I haven't been around them. 157 00:10:27,424 --> 00:10:29,517 I mean, you know, since I was one. 158 00:10:29,760 --> 00:10:32,422 -It's all right. No big deal. -Really? 159 00:10:32,696 --> 00:10:35,597 I'm sure you'll feel different when it's our baby. 160 00:10:35,832 --> 00:10:37,629 -What? -What? 161 00:10:38,435 --> 00:10:40,300 You think about stuff like that? 162 00:10:41,171 --> 00:10:43,196 Yeah. I mean.... 163 00:10:44,274 --> 00:10:47,835 Actually, I kind of think that we'll have two babies. 164 00:10:49,312 --> 00:10:51,542 Two babies? 165 00:10:51,782 --> 00:10:53,841 You know, a boy and a girl. 166 00:10:54,117 --> 00:10:57,450 Hopefully, the girl will come first, so Ben won't feel competitive. 167 00:11:00,223 --> 00:11:01,986 Then what's gonna happen? 168 00:11:02,192 --> 00:11:06,219 We won't wanna raise kids in the city, so we'll move to Scarsdale. 169 00:11:08,231 --> 00:11:11,632 We'll be far enough from our parents so we don't have to see them... 170 00:11:11,902 --> 00:11:14,234 ... but close enough that they can baby-sit. 171 00:11:14,471 --> 00:11:18,669 And yes, I know the taxes are a little higher than Nassau County... 172 00:11:18,909 --> 00:11:20,900 ... but the school system's great. 173 00:11:24,214 --> 00:11:26,478 Wow, that's great! Great! 174 00:11:27,317 --> 00:11:29,308 Okay, wow! You know what? 175 00:11:29,519 --> 00:11:31,419 I'm off my break now. 176 00:11:32,756 --> 00:11:34,314 Here. You take this. 177 00:11:36,827 --> 00:11:40,228 I'm gonna go pour these very nice people some coffee. 178 00:11:41,264 --> 00:11:43,232 Look at that. I don't have a pot. 179 00:11:43,433 --> 00:11:45,867 I don't have a pot. Maybe I've got one at home. 180 00:11:46,103 --> 00:11:48,401 Or in Scarsdale. Hey, is that a door? 181 00:11:57,212 --> 00:11:58,975 Hey, Pheebs. What's happening? 182 00:11:59,214 --> 00:12:02,809 Murder, cancer, soccer teams eating each other in the Andes. 183 00:12:02,809 --> 00:12:07,809 I was really just need a small talk. 184 00:12:07,809 --> 00:12:09,752 Ok, I was just fanting. 185 00:12:09,752 --> 00:12:11,481 So you watched the movies? 186 00:12:11,754 --> 00:12:14,245 What is happening to the world? 187 00:12:14,724 --> 00:12:17,659 I mean.... No, no, because E.T. Ieaves... 188 00:12:17,861 --> 00:12:20,557 ...and Rocky loses. Charlotte dies. 189 00:12:20,897 --> 00:12:22,194 Charlotte who? 190 00:12:22,432 --> 00:12:23,865 With the web. The spider. 191 00:12:24,067 --> 00:12:26,092 She dies. She has babies and dies. 192 00:12:26,336 --> 00:12:29,396 It's like, "Welcome home from the hospital." Thud! 193 00:12:31,174 --> 00:12:32,835 You wanna feel better? 194 00:12:35,512 --> 00:12:38,037 Here. Watch this. 195 00:12:38,281 --> 00:12:40,841 It's a Wonderful Life. I've heard of this. 196 00:12:41,084 --> 00:12:43,678 So you can't lose. It's there in the title. 197 00:12:43,887 --> 00:12:45,616 Wonderfulness is baked right in. 198 00:12:45,855 --> 00:12:48,255 I fell for that with Pride of the Yankees. 199 00:12:48,525 --> 00:12:50,516 I thought I'd see a film about Yankee pride. 200 00:12:50,727 --> 00:12:53,628 And boom! The guy gets Lou Gehrig's disease. 201 00:12:55,598 --> 00:12:59,864 The guy was Lou Gehrig. Didn't you kind of see it coming? 202 00:13:01,871 --> 00:13:04,635 Watch that. It'll restore all your faith in humanity. 203 00:13:05,508 --> 00:13:07,100 Hey, big guy. Game time. 204 00:13:07,410 --> 00:13:10,140 -Hey! Be right there! -There's a game? 205 00:13:10,347 --> 00:13:13,612 I just got my Pik-Up Stiks back from the shop. 206 00:13:14,751 --> 00:13:16,742 Bring your nerves of steel. 207 00:13:19,089 --> 00:13:21,023 It's the basketball playoffs. 208 00:13:21,258 --> 00:13:25,695 I appreciate this, but you don't have to hang out with them for me. 209 00:13:25,929 --> 00:13:27,362 They have each other. 210 00:13:27,597 --> 00:13:29,792 Oh, no, honey. I mean, don't worry. 211 00:13:30,033 --> 00:13:33,935 I like hanging out with them. They're different than my other friends. 212 00:13:34,137 --> 00:13:38,164 They don't start sentences with "You know who just died shoveling snow?" 213 00:13:39,476 --> 00:13:41,671 All right, that's great. Then just go. 214 00:13:42,445 --> 00:13:43,878 Go Nicks! 215 00:13:44,114 --> 00:13:45,809 It's the college playoffs. 216 00:13:46,049 --> 00:13:48,449 -Then, go Vassar! -They're not in it. 217 00:13:48,652 --> 00:13:50,483 Okay, then just go. 218 00:13:52,856 --> 00:13:54,687 Why does this bother me so much? 219 00:13:54,958 --> 00:13:59,622 I'm not one of those people who wants to spend 24 hours a day together. 220 00:13:59,829 --> 00:14:01,023 Sure. 221 00:14:01,231 --> 00:14:04,359 He just doesn't have much free time. What do I do? 222 00:14:04,567 --> 00:14:08,526 Does it matter? You'll just die or divorce or blow your pet's head off. 223 00:14:12,676 --> 00:14:13,574 Me too! 224 00:14:13,810 --> 00:14:17,211 Rachel, I got a question. Richard made plans again with the guys 225 00:14:17,414 --> 00:14:19,382 Ross made plans for the century. 226 00:14:19,716 --> 00:14:23,675 I'm gonna go read Cosmo. Maybe there's something helpful in it. 227 00:14:23,887 --> 00:14:28,654 If not, I can learn how to do a bikini wax with leftover Christmas candles. 228 00:14:31,695 --> 00:14:33,560 What happened back there? 229 00:14:33,830 --> 00:14:35,559 I don't know. You tell me. 230 00:14:35,765 --> 00:14:38,529 One minute I'm holding Ben, then I've got two kids... 231 00:14:38,735 --> 00:14:41,704 ... I'm living in Scarsdale complaining about taxes! 232 00:14:41,938 --> 00:14:44,532 Well, I'm sorry. I think about stuff. 233 00:14:44,774 --> 00:14:48,403 You're at work, you're assembling bones, your mind wanders. 234 00:14:48,611 --> 00:14:52,274 You've planned out the next 20 years. We've dated for six weeks! 235 00:14:52,515 --> 00:14:54,506 You never think about our future? 236 00:14:54,751 --> 00:14:57,777 I think about whose apartment we'll sleep at tomorrow... 237 00:14:58,021 --> 00:15:00,012 ...and where we'll have dinner next Saturday! 238 00:15:00,223 --> 00:15:02,748 I do not think about our children's names! 239 00:15:04,127 --> 00:15:06,755 You know what our children's names will be? 240 00:15:07,797 --> 00:15:12,234 No, I mean, you know. I read a book, and there was a girl named Emily. 241 00:15:12,435 --> 00:15:14,630 And I thought that might be good. 242 00:15:16,606 --> 00:15:17,470 What book? 243 00:15:18,808 --> 00:15:20,639 The Big Book of Children's Names. 244 00:15:23,313 --> 00:15:24,439 Okay, listen. 245 00:15:24,714 --> 00:15:26,147 What we have is amazing. 246 00:15:26,383 --> 00:15:29,113 But I do not want everything decided for me! 247 00:15:29,319 --> 00:15:30,980 I spent my whole life like that. 248 00:15:31,254 --> 00:15:33,779 It's what I had with Barry. That's a reason I left. 249 00:15:33,990 --> 00:15:35,958 I like not knowing right now. 250 00:15:36,292 --> 00:15:40,228 Sorry if that scares you, but if you wanna be with me, deal with that! 251 00:15:40,430 --> 00:15:42,125 -Okay, fine! -Thank you! 252 00:15:42,332 --> 00:15:44,800 -We're not done! -I didn't know that. 253 00:15:45,268 --> 00:15:49,295 You're with a guy who won't stop planning his future with you. 254 00:15:49,506 --> 00:15:51,337 He knows we'll end up together. 255 00:15:51,608 --> 00:15:54,668 If that scares you, tough! You'll have to deal with that. 256 00:15:54,911 --> 00:15:56,845 -I will! -Good, because I love you! 257 00:15:57,113 --> 00:15:58,637 Oh, yeah? I love you too! 258 00:15:58,848 --> 00:16:01,078 -That's the first time we've said that! -Yes, it is! 259 00:16:01,284 --> 00:16:03,775 -I'm gonna kiss you! -You better! 260 00:16:11,694 --> 00:16:13,252 Thanks for the great movie tip. 261 00:16:13,463 --> 00:16:15,328 -Did you like it? -Oh, yeah. 262 00:16:15,532 --> 00:16:19,024 I don't know if I was happier when George Bailey destroyed the business... 263 00:16:19,302 --> 00:16:23,204 ...or Donna Reed cried or when the pharmacist made his ear bleed. 264 00:16:25,108 --> 00:16:27,872 I'll give you the ear thing, but wasn't the ending wonderful? 265 00:16:28,311 --> 00:16:30,279 I didn't watch it. I was too depressed. 266 00:16:30,513 --> 00:16:32,777 It kept getting worse! It should've been called: 267 00:16:33,016 --> 00:16:37,316 "It's a Sucky Life, And Just When You Think It Can't Suck Anymore, It Does!" 268 00:16:40,056 --> 00:16:41,489 IKick, save! And... 269 00:16:41,724 --> 00:16:42,986 ...denied! 270 00:16:43,726 --> 00:16:47,059 He gets it back. Pass to the middle, lines it up.... 271 00:16:47,964 --> 00:16:48,828 Yes! 272 00:16:49,032 --> 00:16:52,126 Could that shot be any prettier? 273 00:16:52,802 --> 00:16:54,360 Man, you are incredible. 274 00:16:54,571 --> 00:16:56,334 We had a table in college. 275 00:16:56,539 --> 00:16:59,804 Really? I didn't know they had foosball in the 1800s. 276 00:17:00,543 --> 00:17:04,639 Nice mustache. At puberty, that thing will really kick in. 277 00:17:08,751 --> 00:17:12,414 Not to sound too Florence Henderson, but dinner's on the table. 278 00:17:12,655 --> 00:17:13,679 One more point. 279 00:17:16,759 --> 00:17:17,987 Score! 280 00:17:19,562 --> 00:17:21,086 Now can we go? 281 00:17:21,731 --> 00:17:23,858 That's why we don't let her play. 282 00:17:26,169 --> 00:17:27,761 Is everything all right? 283 00:17:30,507 --> 00:17:32,600 Don't be mad at him. It's our fault. 284 00:17:32,842 --> 00:17:34,776 I'm sorry we've been hogging his time. 285 00:17:35,044 --> 00:17:37,103 He's just really great to hang out with. 286 00:17:37,347 --> 00:17:38,507 -Well.... -No, seriously. 287 00:17:38,715 --> 00:17:42,276 We just talked about this. He is so much cooler than our dads. 288 00:17:45,255 --> 00:17:48,053 Our dads are okay and all, but Richard is just 289 00:17:48,258 --> 00:17:49,919 What are you kicking me for? 290 00:17:51,628 --> 00:17:53,926 I'm trying to talk here. 291 00:17:56,366 --> 00:17:58,266 You guys see me as a dad? 292 00:17:58,468 --> 00:18:00,402 -Oh, yeah! -No! 293 00:18:04,140 --> 00:18:08,270 You're just clearly not familiar with our young persons' vernacular. 294 00:18:08,545 --> 00:18:11,639 When we say "dad," we mean "buddy." 295 00:18:12,715 --> 00:18:14,410 We mean "pal." 296 00:18:14,617 --> 00:18:17,415 No, seriously. Joey's my dad. 297 00:18:20,156 --> 00:18:21,987 Monica's my dad. 298 00:18:22,425 --> 00:18:25,258 I've even got some dads down at work. 299 00:18:25,828 --> 00:18:26,795 That's fine. 300 00:18:27,063 --> 00:18:31,227 Well, your other dad and I are gonna go have a romantic evening. 301 00:18:31,467 --> 00:18:33,492 I'll just see you kids around. 302 00:18:33,803 --> 00:18:35,065 Nighty-night. 303 00:18:35,271 --> 00:18:36,829 You're not a dad! 304 00:18:38,308 --> 00:18:40,572 I can't believe you got us into trouble. 305 00:18:54,616 --> 00:18:56,140 So are you okay? 306 00:18:58,186 --> 00:18:59,175 Just... 307 00:18:59,454 --> 00:19:01,922 ... I feel like I'm about a hundred. 308 00:19:02,591 --> 00:19:05,253 I thought I was just one of the guys. 309 00:19:05,860 --> 00:19:07,020 Come here. 310 00:19:07,295 --> 00:19:09,923 I'll make you feel like one of the guys. 311 00:19:15,870 --> 00:19:18,862 For a really cool guy, you suck at foosball. 312 00:19:19,874 --> 00:19:21,774 I was killing them. 313 00:19:21,977 --> 00:19:24,207 Yeah, well they suck too. 314 00:19:27,482 --> 00:19:30,940 You take the poopy diaper and put it in the poopy diaper pail. 315 00:19:31,219 --> 00:19:35,315 Calling it a "poopy diaper" doesn't make this process any cuter. 316 00:19:39,527 --> 00:19:41,324 -It's us. -Come on up. 317 00:19:41,529 --> 00:19:43,156 I'll get his stuff together. 318 00:19:43,465 --> 00:19:46,400 Okay, we can do this now, can't we, Ben? 319 00:19:46,968 --> 00:19:48,401 Yes, we can. 320 00:19:48,670 --> 00:19:49,864 Yes, we can. 321 00:19:51,473 --> 00:19:53,873 There! I did it! 322 00:19:55,076 --> 00:19:56,338 I did it! 323 00:19:57,345 --> 00:19:59,245 Look at that! 324 00:19:59,714 --> 00:20:01,807 It stays on and everything. 325 00:20:08,857 --> 00:20:12,452 I'm sorry. What did you just say? Did you just say "hi"? 326 00:20:12,661 --> 00:20:15,494 Oh, my God! Ross? Ben just said hi! 327 00:20:15,730 --> 00:20:17,027 -What? -Ben just said hi! 328 00:20:17,265 --> 00:20:18,698 What, the word "hi"? 329 00:20:18,900 --> 00:20:20,731 No, my Uncle Hi. 330 00:20:21,903 --> 00:20:24,701 Great! And I missed that too. I miss everything! 331 00:20:24,939 --> 00:20:28,670 Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I just bring it out in him. 332 00:20:30,011 --> 00:20:31,842 -Where is he? -We missed you. 333 00:20:32,080 --> 00:20:35,572 We missed you so much! Come here, Ben. 334 00:20:35,784 --> 00:20:38,252 Guess what? Ben just said his first word. 335 00:20:39,120 --> 00:20:40,246 What did he say? 336 00:20:40,522 --> 00:20:42,012 Something about hi. 337 00:20:43,258 --> 00:20:46,887 That's so exciting! Mommy's so proud of you! 338 00:20:49,130 --> 00:20:51,257 You know, actually, it's more like, hi! 339 00:20:56,905 --> 00:20:58,600 This could go on for a while. 340 00:20:58,807 --> 00:21:00,798 You're right. We've got a cab waiting. 341 00:21:01,042 --> 00:21:02,771 Well, this was fun. 342 00:21:02,977 --> 00:21:06,435 We should do it again sometime, Ben. What do you say? 343 00:21:07,482 --> 00:21:10,042 -All right, so I've got him...? -Tuesday. 344 00:21:10,552 --> 00:21:11,382 Bye, you guys. 345 00:21:11,586 --> 00:21:13,577 -Take care. -Bye, Ben. 346 00:21:17,492 --> 00:21:19,653 Did he just say "bye"? 347 00:21:19,894 --> 00:21:21,054 He said bye! 348 00:21:21,329 --> 00:21:23,297 You said bye! He said bye to me! 349 00:21:23,565 --> 00:21:25,430 Yes, he did! 350 00:21:25,667 --> 00:21:28,227 Suddenly I'm seeing him go off to college! 351 00:21:29,404 --> 00:21:32,271 We've gotta go. We've got that cab downstairs. 352 00:21:33,241 --> 00:21:34,469 See you later. 353 00:21:52,227 --> 00:21:55,253 Look at this nice deep hole I dug. Hey, Bert... 354 00:21:55,497 --> 00:21:57,727 ...isn't this a nice hole here? 355 00:21:58,600 --> 00:22:03,094 Ben, this is the part where Ernie buries Bert in the sand and can't find him. 356 00:22:03,738 --> 00:22:08,675 Now, I've looked ahead on the tape, and he does find him again. 357 00:22:09,944 --> 00:22:13,573 But before that happens, there's some rough going for a while. 358 00:22:13,782 --> 00:22:15,875 But I think we can handle it. 359 00:22:16,184 --> 00:22:21,121 And there's just the alphabet, but we know that ends well, so.... 360 00:22:21,623 --> 00:22:22,783 Here we go. 361 00:22:23,024 --> 00:22:24,582 Bert? Bert? 362 00:22:26,428 --> 00:22:29,920 What happened to my friend Bert? He was here just a moment ago. 363 00:22:30,131 --> 00:22:32,361 Oh, no! My old friend Bert is lost. 364 00:22:32,600 --> 00:22:34,591 I'm so glad you're here.